Underneath the Underneath
by LeweL
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke but experience a life change before the Chunnin Exams Lee has a major role in this vote for pairings for Sasuek and Naruto though Naruto is almost certian to get Sakura so really just sasuke m for mature for future content


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, the guys name Masashi Kishimoto He is the one who wrote and made it

Naruto and Lee stood next to each other looking at their sensei, Jiraiya and Gai, it had been a little over 3 months since the fated mission to wave, Naruto had returned to Konoha with the sword that Zabuza had used. Zabuza had garnered the title "Demon of the Mist" with his proficient use of the blade and his silent killing technique, Naruto had hoped to give the blade the same use and respect its former wielder had, after who better to take up the persona of demon in the mist, then a demon. His return to Konoha had went pretty much the same as the last 13 years of his life, the hate, the stares, and most of all the ignoring, in his team he was third best, not that he blamed Kakashi he understood the importance of Sasuke and Sakura.

Shortly after his return something had changed, he spent to weeks looking at the blade and skipping his training with his team, it seemed pointless to him, why give them the time of the day when they didn't give it to him. Some where around day 14 of the staring contest with the blade Naruto had an idea hit him like a bowl of fresh ramen on a cold night. He picked up the blade some what laboriously and took off running toward Hokage tower.

Flashback

_Naruto stood before the door and hesitantly knocked the two ANBU at either side of the door gave the boy a small nod, Naruto bowed his head slightly and entered the office, to see the third sitting behind a huge stack of papers. Gai and Jiraiya had arrived earlier to give the Hokage the latest edition of a well known adult series. _

_His entry drew the attention of the room, Saturobi sat puffing on his pipe while the other two just stood and waited for some sort of reaction from the blond. Naruto took a deep breath and centered himself, he was actually trying to be respectful._

_"Ojiji-san, I need to get stronger, I need to train, I cant get stronger with team seven, they are holding me back, I understand that Sakura and Sasuke need Kakashi-sensei time most, it is and attempt to keep Sasuke grounded, keep him honest. But every since wave and Haku..." Naruto spoke softly and avoided eye contact_

_"Naruto-kun, I understand the mission to wave has had an important impact on your life but we are ninjas, we are tools..." That was as far as the Hokage got before Naruto interrupted_

_"We are not tools, we cant be, are life's cant be singular in aspect, we can't just exist to die, we are the strength of this village, if we falter so does it, we exist to protect those who cant protect themselves, and if in service of our village we die protecting our love ones, then we have fulfilled a true purpose, just like the 4th who died sealing the fox in me." Naruto all but yelled as he replied_

_"Naruto its awful close to the Chunnin Exams I don't know if I could find someone to..." Again the Hokage was interrupted but this time a chorus of "we will train him rang out" Naruto and Saturobi both looked at Jiraiya and Gai_

_"I know most of the jutsu that Zabuza would have used if not all so I can teach Naruto at least that much and if he does well I will teach him the summoning jutsu." Jiraiya spoke as he looked at the boy who carried a sword almost twice his size_

_"And I will give him both the speed and strength to wield the sword, Lee and I were about to head out for our own training my other students families are preparing them for the exams, YOSH WHEN WE ARE DONE YOUR YOUTHFUL WILL BE ABLAZE." Gai spoke next while going into a good guy pose_

_"I wont have to dress like you will I?" Naruto asked as the room deadpanned and fell on their faces._

End flashback

"Well boys the exams start tomorrow and we have on high authority that the teams are meeting at some small restaurant in the village for some ramen , you two should go and see about getting yourself some." Jiraiya said as Gai flashed the thumbs up and Naruto and Lee took off toward the ramen stand.

Lee and Naruto took off at blinding speed running through many of the fields and local playgrounds to get there, they had missed their teammates and friends, two and half months in seclusion was hard for the boys who were natural attention grabbers. Lee and Naruto passed a walking Iruka who almost fell over at the sudden increase in wind speed, turning and looking he saw the to dust clouds and followed.

_"_**I WIN**" Naruto shouted as he crossed the threshold into the ramen stand, only to sweat drop at the sight of Lee sitting next to his teammates and chuckling

"I am sorry Naruto-kun but my youthful flames when this match." Lee said with a hint of humor, Naruto just frowned and scanned the room looking for his teammates, finally spotting Sasuke, and Sakura he walked slowly to the table and made to address the Uchiha.

"Sasuke, is it possible for you and I to talk?" Naruto asked before looking side to side "In private" he quickly added.

Sasuke looked at him, and frowned, he hadn't used bastard so it had to be important, Sasuke looked down at his plate and stood up, he followed the blond outside. Once outside the restaurant, the interior exploded with noise.

"DID YOU SEE NARUTO, ARE THOSE SHOULDERS REAL, HES ALMOST HOT." Ino all but shouted to which Naruto blushed and Sasuke sighed upon hearing the outburst. _  
_

_"_So dobe what is so important that you need to talk to me important?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the blond who was stand fidgeting nervously

"If there was others alive from your clan, that were birthed outside of wedlock, would you be okay with their existence?" Naruto asked looking at the boy with hope

"What are you trying to say?" Sasuke agained questioned the blond

"I am your brother." Naruto replied before again whispering "Sharingan" for added effect and looking at the boy

"B.but that would mean my mom, with your dad, but who?" Sasuke asked all at once before adding more questions "how when we are the same age?"

"I am actually a year and half older then you, I don't know the jist of it all but your mom my dad had an affair after a big fight between your dad and her over Itachi and his purpose in life, one thing led to another, and I was born, in an attempt to keep everything a secret no one mentioned the affair." Naruto explained

"Who was your father?" Sasuke asked

"The Fourth" Naruto answered, and Sasuke being Sasuke did the only thing he knew how to do he fainted

A/N I know its been done but bare with me twists and turns to come, more descriptions of Naruto next chapter and how Naruto's activates soon all in flash back... Don't hang me


End file.
